A new Chance
by Chikara-Yuy
Summary: betrayed, and hurt beyond measure. Serena goes to the time gates, and asks Pluto to send her away. Pluto lets her but tells her that when she does she will have no memory at all of past life or the life she had led in her own dimension. Serena aggreed she
1. Chapter 1

A New Chance

By Chikara-Yuy

Okay I know I have a lot of fic's to finish but I was over at a friends when I came up with this idea.

I hope you guys like it!

It's going to be Gundam Seed/Sailormoon.

By the way I don't own them but I wish I did! I only own my art portfolio and my dog Hector.

* * *

Serena ran to the park, tears streaming down her face. When she reached the bench by the lake she stopped and fell to her knees sobbing. When she calmed herself she stood and pulled a small key from her pocket. She looked from it to the sky, then made sure no one was around and looked back up.

"Guardian of time, split the heavenly skies and open the doors of time. I call upon you, the almighty god of time, Chronos! Lead me and protect me! Onward to the road of light!"

The clouds spilt and a bright light flashed down. Serena let the light egnulf her, and she disappeared only to reappear before the gates of time.

"I the protector of time, Sailor Pluto, shall disperse of all trespassers. All those who enter the gates of time, shall pay heed to the god of time Chronos!"

Serena who was on her knees looked up. "Pluto, its me."

Pluto stopped her attack and walked through the mists quickly. "Hime," she knelt by her princess. "what has happened?"

Serena would have cried again but it seemed as if all emotion had left her being.

"Pluto, he cheated on me…he hurt me."

Pluto hugged her hime and silently plotted the Earth prince's death. "Pluto I want to go somewhere else. I don't want to be hurt again. I want to be where I can help others."

Sailor Pluto nodded. She had looked over many dimensions to check upon them and once she had checked recently was perfect for her hime.

She led Serena off to a portal she opened with a wave of her staff. "The senshi…do they know yet?"

Serena turned to Pulto with the same dull eyes again and shook her head.

"I will send the senshi of your pick with you. Who shall it be hime?"

Serena thought on it hard. "Lita, Rei, Mina, Amy. Can Amara and Michelle come too? And Hotaru?"

Sailor pluto nodded. "I will create an alias for you there. The others will follow you shortly. I will make sure the prince dosen't know where you go."

Serena nodded and looked at the portal, Pluto spoke again. Hime, the senshi will be no more, when they crossover they will forget as will you, but you will still be friends. I will always watch over you hime."

Serena nodded and stepped through the black portal.

* * *

cliffy.

Okay should I continue or not?

R&R peoples!


	2. Chapter 2

A New chance by Chikara-Yuy

I am happy with my three reviews! YAY!  
Glad you guys liked the prolouge, and I hope you like the first chapter.  
I don't own Sm or GS.  
-------

Two men sat at the table in front of a group of young girls.

A woman with green hair looked at the men then the girls, "Introduce yourselves ladies." (An: Guess who?)

The farthest girl on the left walked forward. She was short, and had elbow length blue hair and dark blue eyes her skin was somewhat pale, in always she was the ice queen. One of the men shivered as her eyes reminded him of ice. "My name is Ami Crystal. I do the planning for our operations. I am also the doctor for either serious or average injuries."

She stepped back to make room for another girl who had knee length fiery red hair, and violet eyes her skin was darker tanned to be precise and it made her hair seem more like fire. Her eyes seemed to survey them as she spoke. "My name is Rei Shula, I do the infiltrating to steal information, I also do the spy work."

She stepped back to make way for a very tall girl, with dark green hair much like the woman to her far right, and dark green eyes, her skin was also tanned very dark her hair was in a low pony tail witch reached her waist.  
"My name is Lita Gale, I do the hand to hand combat and some infiltration as well. I am also good with mechanics, and fix the things that most need it."

When she moved back a girl a little shorter than her stepped forward she smiled politely. She had chin length light orange hair, and dark orange eyes that could be compared to flames or gold. She had light colored skin more like the first girl.  
"My name is Mina Calla, I handle the weapons, and help fix 'um up. I also personalize the weapons so that they don't get mixed up."

She made way for a very much taller boy, with dark eyes and a scowl. He had long hair waist length in a ponytail, also very tanned. "My name is Amara Nasim, I am the close combat expert, I handle the people who get in the way of our work and protect what, and who I am told to."

The men almost jumped when they heard the somewhat feminine voice come from her and watched her as she stepped back.  
Another girl stepped forward this one also a bit tall. She had short ocean colored hair which was close to elbow length. She also had dark blue-green eyes, and light colored skin. "My name is Michelle Océan, I do stealth and spying, and whatever else I am given in a mission.

The men were shocked to see two smaller girls come forward at the same time. One had dark pink hair in a braided pony tail, and red eyes, the other though had black hair waist length and black eyes.

The pink haired one spoke first. "My name is Serenity Zita Badr, I help with whatever I am told to do." Then the other spoke. "My name is Hotaru Lamya Badr, I help with whatever I'm told." the two stepped back and stood with the last two women.

And one last girl stepped forward. the two men at the long table recoiled a bit from her penetrating gaze.  
She stood tall, with long silver hair, and silver-blue eyes. Her hair was very long so it was in a high braided ponytail, with a black ribbon at the end. "My name is Serenity Sakina Badr, I am the leader of this group. I handle the top priority missions, I have my expertise in Assassination, weapons, stealth, spying,interrogation, close and far combat, and before you ask, yes I am albino and Arabian."

Both men turned and looked at each other and smiled. "We would be happy to have you help us. We have do have great fighters but with us being in space and being attacked so often it is a bit hard to keep the ship from getting damaged. I think they would feel much safer with more coordinators with us." came a voice from behind the men. A woman stepped forward and bowed her head to them. "We thank you for helping us."

Serenity bowed her head to the woman then looked the dark haired woman in the corner. "You may go now." she said nodding. with that all of them left single file out the door. Once it closed behind them they gave high five and smiled. "This might be fun! but I wonder who the other coordinators are, and how many do they have?" asked Mina with a smile.

"I don't know, I didn't find out much but I do know that the captain Murrue Ramius is good at what she does, and very caring"  
"That was her in there wasn't it?" asked Zita.

"Yes it was." said Michelle smiling.

"Why don't we go out to the club?" asked Lita with a grin.

Serenity raised a brow.

"Well, it would make Meioh angry!" said Mina with bigger grin but aimed her friend and commander.

Serenity smiled mischievously. "Let's go then."

------------

Athrun sat down at the bar with Kira. "You know this is fun, I am glad we came out here." Said Athrun smiling. Sai smiled, "Yeah it is fun, that is why I convinced you guys to come!" Kuzzey shook his head, "Convinced? You only asked them once"  
"So?" said Sai grinning, "I got them to come didn't I"  
Shani blinked and shook his head. Clotho just shook his head and laughed, causing his friend to join in.  
Orga watched them with smile on his face. The boys had continued a conversation till the crowed began to scream. They turned and looked to the small stage that was set up. The DJ had started up a new song and some people were dancing to it.  
A beautiful girl stepped out with a microphone.  
The Dj stopped the music so she could be heard.  
"Hello everyone, is everyone having a great time"  
The crowd screamed and yelled.

She laughed a bit, and shook her blond hair. "I'll take that as a yes! We'll I hope all of you a ready for some singing"  
the crowd cheered. A beautiful girl walked out, she had long sliver hair and was wearing a black tank top and white bell bottomed jeans a leather jacket about her waist. Some other The music started after she nodded to the Dj.

_Serenity:_

_"Sometimes I have dreams I picture myself flying Above the clouds High in the sky. Conquering the world With my magic piano"  
Never being scared But then I realise!"_

_All: "I'm super girl And I'm here To save the world. And I wanna know Who's gonna save me?  
I'm super girl And I'm here to Save the world And I wanna know Why I feel so alone."_

_Rei:  
"Seems like a dream But there's one thing missing.  
No body's here with me."_

_Lita:(Here with me)  
Ami: "To share in all that I've been given."_

_Lita: "I need someone That's strong enough for me."_

_All:  
"I'm super girl And I'm here To save the world. And I wanna know Who's gonna save me?  
I'm super girl And I'm here to Save the world And I wanna know Why I feel so alone."_

_Mina: Hey ooh_

_Lita: I need someone Rei: I won't stop till I find the one Ami: Who will start Belonging in my life Serenity: I need someone Rei: I won't stop till I find the one Lita: I find the one Who will start Belonging in my life_

_All: "I'm super girl And I'm here To save the world. And I wanna know Who's gonna save me?  
I'm super girl And I'm here to Save the world And I wanna know Why I feel so alone."_

_Serenity: I'm super girl And I'm here to Save the world Rei:  
And I wanna know Who's gonna save me Mina:  
I'm super girl And I'm here to Save the world Lita:  
And I wanna know Why I feel so alone_

_All:  
I'm super girl I wanna know Who's gonna save me I'm super girl And I'm here to Save the world_

The crowed cheered like mad clapping and stomping.  
the boys clapped as well.

When the crowd began screaming for another song, the silver haired girl smiled.

"How about another guys"

end chapter hope you guys liked it!  
R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

A new Chance

By Chikara-Yuy

Yes I haven't updated in a while but hey, I got two days off from work and I am going to spend some of it writing!

Anyway I did this chapter at the library and I hope that you will enjoy it. I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam wing. This song is by Kenny Chesney. Its his not mine! But I do love this song.

* * *

The silver haired girl smiled and then gave a thumbs up to the dj. Music soft this time began to play and the girl smiled sadly.

"This is for all those who have lost someone in the war."

She then stepped back and opened her mouth and began to sing softly.

Serenity: _Sunny days seem to hurt the most  
Wear the pain like a heavy coat  
I feel you everywhere I go  
See your smile, I see your face  
I hear you laughing in the rain  
Still can't believe your gone_

Kira listened to the song. It really fit with the war. So many people, coordinators and regular humans dying out there, it really didn't make sense.

The girls seemed to know more than they should in his opinion. The sympathy in their voices and the emotion was all too real.

All: _It ain't fair you died to young  
Like a story that had just begun  
But death tore the pages all away  
God knows how I miss you  
All the hell that I've been through  
Just knowing, no one could take your place  
Sometimes I wonder, who you'd be today_

Serenity thought of how many soldiers they had so far killed in their battles. She always prayed for them. She then remembered what she had been nicknamed by desert nobles in their training there. "The goddess of war and peace." Hah. If that was true then why did she feel like she lost every time one person died? She also remembered her parents…yes she remembered them…and how they had died before her eyes. A tear slid down her cheek and she wiped it away quickly. She had to be strong for her daughters and her team.

Lita and Amara: _Would you see the world  
Would you chase your dreams  
Settle down with a family  
I wonder what would you name your babies  
Someday's the sky's so blue  
I feel like I can talk to you  
And I know it might sound crazy_

Rei and amy: _It ain't fair you died to young  
Like a story that had just begun  
But death tore the pages all away  
_

Michelle and Mina: _God knows how I miss you  
All the hell that I've been through  
Just knowing, no one could take your place  
Sometimes I wonder, who you'd be today_

Hotaru: _Today_

Rini: _Today_

Rei, Amy, Mina, Lita: _Today_

Serenity: _Sunny days seem to hurt the most  
I wear the pain like a heavy coat  
The only thing that gives me hope  
Is I know, I'll see you again someday_

Serenity and Mina: _Someday, someday_

Serenity bowed her hair falling over her face, she then straightened and smiled at the crowd. "Okay we have to go for tonight," a series of yells and groans of displeasure interrupted her. "But we will be back!" She then hopped of the stage and hurried outside. Her cell phone, was ringing quietly she picked it up, her face a straight mask. "This is, Seraphin." A voice came over the line.

"Seraphin, we have a mission, rebels are going to attack soon with thier gundams. We need you to hurry, your partners the other coordinators are on thier way and will meet you there."

"Mission accepted."Serenity hung up and then got ready to leave her friends behind her. "Let's go," she said resignedly.

Once back they all began to change into their space outfits. Serenity's was black and silver and she tucked her long hair into the helmet as she slipped it on her others were also wearing their signature colors. Michell; teal, Amara; light air blue, Mina: light orange, Amy; dark blue, Lita; dark green, Rei; dark red. As they finished and walked outside and onto the hanger platform, a group of boys walked in. One turned and smiled at them both groups seemed to be in a face down. Kira smiled at the group that would be working with them. "Hi, I am Kira Yama-" Kira was interrupted by the alarms going off. He looked up as red lights began flashing, he looked back to the group and they were running to their gundams. Kira waved everyone with him to the gundams and they all began to board. Kira looked over at the one dressed in silver as he hopped into his gundam. "Good luck!" he called. The silver pilot nodded and closed his hatch.

* * *

please reivew sorry it took so long to update!


End file.
